Die-Section
In an attempt to challenge the stereotypes present in the school's prime social groups, Ms. Chapley puts Jody and his friends in a dissection class, but they're unwilling to go through with the assignment. They set the frogs free and in doing so, wreck the school and the frogs begin attacking Belbury. As their assignment, decorating the gym for an upcoming dance, was wrecked in the plan, Judy decides to recover the frogs. Cold Open Jody, Randy and Deacon prepare to do a prank on Judy, involving leading her to the window to scare her, but she counters and appears out of nowhere, scaring them into the street and causing a car accident. Plot Ms. Chapley introduces a split assignment, where select students would take part in a dissection assignment, while others would work on decorating the gymnasium for an upcoming dance. Noting how most groups are pining for one or the other, she decides to switch up a recommendation list and puts Jody's friends in the dissection group and Julie's gang in the decoration committee, later adding Megan, Stacy and Angela after voicing disgust for the dissection assignment. To Jody, their instructor is Grover. He wants to get right into the assignment, but the kids are too afraid to cut into the frogs, whether they're too grossed out or afraid to harm them. Georgina runs out crying and Grover scolds them over their cowardice. He tells them if they don't go forward with the assignment by tomorrow that he will fail them. The kids decide to accept the failure, but Grover reminds them that the grade will heavily impact their grade point average. To Judy, her group goes into their assignment believing that they could add their own unique touch, but their supervisor, Crockett, wants them to go by a pre-determined format. Furthering the struggle, the gang finds that they have to make props from scratch, and due to Crockett being a perfectionist, forces them to start over after the smallest mistake. Julie considers rebelling, but Crockett turns her ideas against her. The group wants to dissect frogs, or do anything other than set up under a strict atmosphere. Back to Jody's gang, they go to find Georgina and she explains that she had lost her pet toad Maybe a year ago, and due to her love of frogs she is unable to go through with the assignment. Jody decides to set the frogs free so they wouldn't be obligated to do the assignment, tricking the others into agreeing to do it. They congregate at Angela's house to come up with a plan. Kerry catches them as they head out, but they get out of trouble by claiming they're getting chicken wings. At the school, following a thorough search, the kids find the frogs are locked in a box, but upon getting out they don't move. Megan pulls a cricket from beneath her hat and the frogs go after it. The kids leave to avoid getting caught. Unknown to them, some of the frogs get into the gym and indirectly destroy the built props. The next morning, Grover goes over the missing frogs with the kids. He is close to pinning it on them after finding Trudy's wallet by where the frogs were kept, but she claims that she had lost it last period. Grover lets them off, however, when questioned on whether or not the assignment is cancelled, Grover brings up a substitute, which turns out to be an essay test. To Judy, they discover the condition of the gym and Crockett has them start over. Cosmo announces that the school's frogs are missing and the kids decide to go to him to get out of the assignment. The frogs congregate at a swamp, where an unseen creature tells them to attack the town. The frogs deliver on this and it later reaches the news. In the attacks, most people are abducted and buildings are destroyed, while the zoos and pet stores were attacked with the animals being let loose. Belbury is put on lockdown and the stakes become raised. Jody and his friends attempt to keep what they did a secret to avoid punishment. In the hunt, Judy folds under Cosmo's strict leadership; he shoots down ideas that could lead to fatal consequences and scares most close frogs away. Both groups have sought out the frogs and meet at the swamp. Judy snaps after Cosmo opts to investigate himself, promptly leaving after her tantrum, her group in suit. A giant toad emerges from the swamp and Georgina recognizes it as Maybe. The group hides and Jody lets slip that he coordinated the plan to free the frogs, but leaves his friends out of it so they don't get in trouble. Maybe finds them and consumes Jody. At the bottom of its stomach lies a radioactive rock. Jody removes it and Maybe's body proceeds to explode before it could kill the others. Georgina goes to the remnants of Maybe and mourns his loss. The others decide to give her peace and Jupiter arrives, having dropped her hairband and finds Maybe in the grass. Georgina hugs Maybe and Jupiter departs. The next day, we learn that the frogs were not recovered, and the destruction in the gym has thrown the dance schedule out of whack. Ms. Chapley blames this on her assumption over social stereotypes and switches the groups to different assignments. Julie and her friends are given a car repair assignment, but Dante winds up being the only one with any know-how. Meanwhile, Jody and his friends are tasked with cleaning up the gym, but use the opportunity to make up an impromptu song as a distraction so they could leave. Trivia *Establishes a dynamic between both the Survivors and Julie's gang, where members of the latter would often aid the former depending on the situation.